AdDiCtEd
by CHEATLETHEFAG
Summary: Murder is afoot.All you L/G fans, DONT read OR review.R for violent scenes,alchohol and drug abuse!!!


Lizzie McGuire: Addicted  
Lizzie awoke in the late afternoon. The sun shone, making her hangover worse. A bottle of Nyquil and some painkillers were on her table. She grabbed five painkillers and drank them down with a gulp on Nyquil. She fell asleep instantly.  
When Lizzie woke up, she was in a familiar room. Her hands felt sticky and wet. Looking down, Lizzie saw blood caked on her hands. Next to her was a knife. The knife, too, was bloody. Horrified, Lizzie arose. At her feet was the bloody corpse of Gordo. He had been stabbed more than fifteen times. His eyes were open.  
Oh, no! Thought Lizzie, I killed Gordo! No one can ever know! Lizzie got up and washed her hands. Then, she grabbed the knife, leaving Gordo's dead body on the floor.  
"It was such a tragedy that James, was it? Damn! What the hell was that kid's name? Was it John Gordon.James Gordon.Rob? No, that can't be it. Oh, I remember! It's David! David Gordon!" Gordo's mother stood in the kitchen, crying and throwing the usual pity party. Gordo was taken away to the morgue by paramedics exactly 3.2454764646 minutes.  
"Yeah," Gordo's dad said, "I always hated that little freak until now. Now that he's dead. Gordo was a horrible son.but he is an excellent late son.. MUAHAHHAHAHHAH!"  
"Take your mood pills, okay?" Gordo's mom shoves methotrimeprazine down her husband's throat. Lizzie walked over to the Gordon's coach. Miranda was rowing a boat in the living room. Five feet of tears covered the floor.  
"Booooooohhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Miranda was a little more than upset.  
"Miranda," Lizzie said in a fake sympathy voice that sounded like Stuart from Mad TV, "Are you okay?" Wow, Lizzie's a great detective (Note the sarcasm)!  
"No, Mrs. Pointouttheobvious, I'm not!" Miranda yelled. Her voice was so loud that the rowboat tipped over, leaving a wet and angry Miranda in her place. Miranda began to pace through the water and mumble incoherently. It sounded something like this:  
"Hmmm.Gordo.(half-sob).dead.Hmphaccident.completeaccident." She ranted and raved for about an hour.  
Meanwhile, Lizzie remembered all the good times. Like when Lizzie wanted to stalk Ethan Kraft, and after complaining for two hours, Gordo agreed to put a video recorder in his bedroom. And how Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie stole Gordo's mother's vodka and drank about a fifth of it. And now they were over. Because of her. What would she do?  
After coming home and grabbing some wine from her parent's "secret hiding place", Lizzie went to bed. She drank so hard that she puked all over her pillow. Lizzie cleaned up the mess. Then she called Miranda. She needed to tell her. No one answered. Lizzie, being stupid, decided to take a walk at three in the morning. And of course, she decided to walk in the woods. I mean, who wouldn't (Note the sarcasm, again).  
She walked in the woods, trying to decide what to do. She was looking down. CLUNK!  
"Miranda, what're you doing here?" Lizzie asked, and then added, "I need to talk to you. You see, I took some Nyquil and painkillers and I was so drugged up that.that I stabbed Gordo!"  
"No you didn't," said Miranda. Her eyes were as cold as ice.  
"Yes, Miranda, I did. I woke up and there was blood every.wait.what do you mean "No you didn't?" Lizzie said.  
"Ya see, Lizzie old pal, you couldn't have killed him because.I did."  
  
"You WHAT? Then how did I get there?" Lizzie questioned, horrified.  
"I put you there so you would think you killed him," Miranda answered, calmly. All the remorse in her face was gone.  
"But why?" Lizzie asked.  
"Because.because you wanted him.and you always get what you want.BUT HE WAS MINE! MINE! And so I killed him. And now I'm going to kill you." Miranda's face lit up with an evil smile. On the ground was a knife. She picked it up and swung it, ferociously. Lizzie tried to run, but she was too slow. Miranda grabbed her ankle and began to stab her.  
".Officials think these child deaths may be the cause of a serial killer. The two known victims were David Gordon and Elsa McGuire.I mean, Elizabeth McGuire. Other children who have been missing are Ethan Kraft and Lenny.or is it Larry? Oh, who gives a shit? Well, that's the end of our newsbreak. Goodbye!" Dustin Urchin, the newsman, smiled at the camera as TWN news ended. Miranda sat in her living room. Dirt and blood was on her hands. She had been digging in the yard. She remembered the old saying, "Six feet deep, seven feet wide." She couldn't remember where she heard it. Oh, yeah. It was the old rhyme gravediggers used to help them remember how deep and wide to dig. 


End file.
